Second Time Around
by charming-notion
Summary: Rodolphus and Bellatrix have just escaped Azkaban, and are installed at Malfoy Manor. They re-consumate their marriage, their first night back. One Shot. Rated M for smut. This is sex, people. Please R&R


**This is a slightly AU Rodolphus/Bellatrix fic. Set during OotP, right after the Azkaban Breakout. Rated M for smut, also language. This is sex, people. Ever so slightly OOC, since this is my first Rod/Bella fic. Please R&R. You'll get 10 house points and some treacle tart!**

Bellatrix hadn't been at her sister's house for almost fifteen years. It was exactly as she remembered. Dark marble floors and stairways, oak paneled halls and rooms, lush divans and the smell of roses permeating every room. Even the rooms she and Rodolphus shared were the same. Narcissa knew what she was doing when she decorated the suite in gold and green. Also, there were the only rooms in the house that did not smell of roses. Bellatrix's suite smelled of lavender and powder; the smells of her childhood. As she drew herself a bath, she silently thanked her sister. It had been so long since she had an actual bath. She had a basin of cold water for daily face washings, and for washing other important bits, but she hadn't had a proper wash in fourteen years. Neither had Rodolphus. She was glad that the Dark Lord chose Malfoy Manor for headquarters. It was easily the biggest estate among the Death Eaters, and one of the only ones that hadn't been foreclosed upon by the Ministry, or gone to ruin. She laid back in the bath. She had warded the door against house elves, Lucius, and anyone under the age of thirty. She didn't want to deal with her brother-in-law, her nephew, or anyone really. Except for Narcissa and Rodolphus.

Bellatrix felt strange. She hadn't seen proper sky, or had a proper meal, or anything but the barest necessities to keep her just alive. She hadn't had a happy thought in years, and not just because the dementors. She scrubbed fourteen years of dirt from herself. She wished Narcissa was there to wash her hair, like she did when they were children. She sighed and just soaked in the bath for what seemed like hours. She had to get used to be being 'Madame Lestrange' again. Used to being the cream of pure blood society. Not just 'Prisoner 93' or 'Lestrange'. Her hands absentmindedly went to the tattoo on her neck, slightly faded and raised. There was no way to make it disappear, or even put a glamour over it. And part of her didn't want to. She went to Azkaban for her Lord, for the Cause. She didn't want to cover that up. She finally got out of the bath, and wrapped herself in one of Narcissa's dressing gowns. She wished she could get some of her old clothes back, but Black Manor and Lestrange Manor were either property of the Ministry or ruined by now. And Grimmauld Place was run by her bastard of a blood-traitor cousin, so she couldn't even see if anything of use to her would be there.

As Bellatrix sat at the vanity and started to brush her hair, the door opened. She knew it could only be one of three people: Narcissa, Rodolphus, or Snape. She was told to allow Snape to enter, in case she needed any medical potions or something. Fortunately, it was her husband, also much cleaner since she had seen him last. He went behind her and started kissing her neck. It was the only thing he could think to do. Rodolphus Lestrange wasn't a man of many words, he communicated most through physical means.

"You – uh, you smell nice."

For once, Bellatrix gave a real smile. "Thank you. Lavender. Cissy knows me."

"Your sister is – she's a good lady."

Not that she would ever say it out loud, but she always had a soft spot for her baby sister. Narcissa was one of the only people that could argue with Bellatrix without getting Cruciated or killed. "I know."

It was very awkward. Even though their cells were next to each other in Azkaban, they hadn't seen each other, really. Only during the monthly checks, when all prisoners were lined up and subjected to a cursory medical check, just to make sure no one was dying prematurely. At best, if someone was ill, they would be left alone to die in relative peace. At worst, they would be taken straight to the dementors. Rodolphus and Bellatrix had hardly spoken to each other during their imprisonment. There was no consideration for married couples, so really, they had to start again from scratch. Rodolphus had started running his hands through his wife's hair, and she leaned into him. She sighed, letting herself be vulnerable. Rodolphus knew this. He was the only one she ever let her guard down with, and he enjoyed it. He resumed kissing her neck, gently running his tongue over her tattoo. Bellatrix moaned has he did, she needed this. She needed a man's touch again. More specifically, she needed her husband's touch again. She turned to him, and captured his mouth in a fierce kiss. It seemed that all fourteen years of pent-up sexual frustration were released in that one kiss. She had enough of waiting, and so did he. Soon, her hands were entangled in his hair, and he had her robe off. He grabbed her in his arms, and laid her roughly on the bed. He needed this. Jerking off could only do so much, and after fourteen years of only thinking of his wife, he finally had her under him, moaning and gasping at his touch.

With a flick of her wand, Bellatrix brought the lights down, closed the bed curtains, and stripped Rodolphus of his robe. They ran their hands over each other, wanting to touch everywhere at the same time. Rodolphus paused at his wife's breasts, caressing them with his hands, his lips still attached to her neck like a leech. Soon, they both had enough of just touching, and in a quick movement, Rodolphus was inside her. She gasped and the sudden entry, and at the pain. She was almost like a virgin again, it had been so long. He waited a moment so they could both adjust to the strange yet familiar feeling, and started moving. Bellatrix arched into him, her hips meeting his thrust for thrust. She moaned and arched and screeched, finally reaching the best orgasm she'd ever had. Rodolphus finished shortly after her, collapsing on top of his wife. He rolled over and took her in his arms. In an uncharacteristic move, she snuggled into him, glad to have the warmth of her husband and the eiderdown tonight.

"Fuck love, that was-"

Rodolphus smiled. "I know."

She almost playfully smacked his wrist. " I am going to be very sore tomorrow."

"Maybe Snape has a potion for that?"

Bella smirked. "Yes, I can imagine that conversation. "Snape, Rod fucked my brains out last night, do you have a pain potion to help with that?"

The both giggled. Neither of them were ones to talk aver sex, or cuddle. But Bellatrix almost felt like she was seventeen again, on her honeymoon. Almost like this was her first time all over again. She remembered, back then, they talked, they played, the designed grand plans for when the Dark Lord reigned. It was quite similar now, but now, they both knew better. They knew what they needed to aid the Dark Lord's rise to power, they knew each other and themselves better. Bellatrix sighed, exhausted, and fell asleep in her husband's arms, dreaming of the Dark Lord's new regime and her place in it.


End file.
